Forgotten
by Hexvar Writes
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Optimus Prime, as well as perhaps the battle of Unicron. but what you, and most people don't know is that there was another player in that battle. His name was Glacies Prime, wielder of Ice, snow, and water. But he was forgotten to all but those who were there. Join him as he is reborn, and finds his way to be remembered. Or will he just be... forgotten?
1. Chapter 1 - Flurry of Ice: Part 1

It was a dark day that day. The universe was covered in a dark smoke from the battles between the 13 Primes and Unicron himself. Primus, exhausted of his power from creating the thirteen, slept. The Primes were scattered across the universes, fighting from wherever they could. Prima, the leader of the Primes, and Optimus Prime, the last created, stayed behind. Waiting for their creator to return. Waiting for the bright blue glow from the core of the planet, and the life and love to emit from the surrounding chamber.

They never expected it to happen so soon, or with such great circumstances.

Prima had left the chamber to check on his fellow brethren. Optimus stayed behind, still hopeful that today could be the day of Primus's awakening. He was the most hopeful among his brethren, even if, unlike the others, he had no special powers to his name. Nothing like Vector Primes ability to go through time and space, or even Solus Prime with her ability to create all sorts of weapons. He had nothing except for his hope, which was the bright light that kept all of the other primes going. And as the great blue glow surrounded himself, and the chamber of Primus's spark, his hope soared.

Almost like a figment of his imagination, Primus cast out a normal-sized form. A form used so that he could properly address his Primes. However, unlike all of the other times, his wings were drooped, and his normally bright optics were dimmed. He did not have a lot of time. but that wasn't the only thing that was different. Another form was next to the great Primus. A small, blue and lavender bot grasped Primus's servo.

"Primus." Optimus addressed, "We did not expect your return so soon. The battle still-"

"I know, Optimus." Primus curtly snapped, but then his angered face softened when he heard the whimper from the youngling beside him, "I have a gift for you and your brothers."

Primus urged the youngling forwards. Optimus knelt down, the youngling barely came up to his waist. He put out his servos, "Hello, youngling."

The youngling pressed up against the silver Primus. The ancient mech looked to Optimus, "His name is Glacies. He is your new younger brother. I hope that he will aide you in the battle's ahead."

Optimus nodded; he could hear his elder brother's even pedsteps behind him. Prima would be there in a few klicks. The taller, silvery mech came up behind him, his voice piercing the quiet, "Sire, you have awakened."

"Prima." Primus turned back to Glacies, lightly pushing him into the open. Primus's optics locked back onto Optimus, "Optimus, I task you with training this young Prime."

"Of course, Primus."

"Another Prime? Primus. What if you do not have the strength to fight-"

"Ah Prima, always thinking of the future. This young Prime will be an asset. Just give the youngling time."

Prima gave Primus a disbelieving look. Which Primus answered the look with what's known as a Parent's look, which quieted the elder mech down.

"I will not be awake much longer. After this, I will sleep for a much longer time." Primus knelt beside Glacies, "Glacies, go join your brothers."

The small mech looked between Prima's anger and stern sterling blue optics, and Optimus's cerulean, but kind, optics. His small peds took him in the direction of Optimus, whose warm spark seemed kind. He could feel his brothers for the first time. Marveling at all they had done. Almost laughing as he felt the surprise from the others. But Prima still seemed to distrust the youngling. As Prima approached, the youngling was spooked by the sudden movement. Just by placing his servos in front of him and Optimus, a wall of crystal-clear ice appeared before them.

Prima halted, and Optimus looked up in complete surprise.

Primus laughed, "Yes, he has the ability to control ice and perhaps water, with the right discipline. Which is why I need you to train him."

Optimus thought for a moment, but when he felt the small, warm body come up beside him, all worry about the youngling was gone. He felt willing to train him. He looked up at Primus, who put his finger to his lips. A motion of silence that Primus said was used by off world aliens who live far away from their position. Aliens that have yet to exist in this world.

As the blue glow around them begun to diminish, Primus waved a finally goodbye. But Optimus sprung from his position, running to the figure, "Primus. Why did you chose me? Maybe the others, with their abilities could train him better than I. but me?"

"Optimus, why do you doubt yourself." Primus looked down at his second to youngest Prime, and he looked down, "It is not the outward abilities that I have blessed you with. Something you will come to understand. And by then, you will understand why I chose **you**. Optimus Prime."

And with that, the figure vanished. Not a trace of the being was seen. Not in the not faint glow of the lights above them. Nor in the feeling of the now sleeping mech in their sparks. The only thing that showed that Primus had awoken for some time was the little blue and purple mechling, whose yellow optics looked up at them. Placing a single black servo on the youngling's shoulder panels, which went up like his own, he slowly brought the youngling to his side. Glacies looked up at his brother, relishing the warmth the elder bot provided.

From then on, the two truly became like brothers. They were almost inseparable for the first few cycles, as Optimus taught Glacies what it meant to be a bot. almost always keeping the youngling with him, and away from the others after Glacies had almost frozen Prima. But after a time, Glacies did meat with the others as he grew older. Becoming attached to Alpha Trion, as well Vector Prime. Both of which taught him so much more than just about his own dimension. But the others that the two mechs had traveled too.

But to the three bots distain, with the war around him, Glacies grew fast. Much faster than any other sparkling that they had come across in their long lives. He grew into a fierce warrior, and a mech with kind spark. However, with Prima always looking down at the bot, a part of him grew as cold as the element he was sparked into.

Glacies lived long enough to see the end of the war. Unicron cast out, and cybertron still a barren rock. However, Optimus Prime had found a way to get cybertron to light once more. But it was at a cost that Glacies did not wish to take.

The cost of his brother's life.

Glacies struggled against the stronger arms holding him back. He growled with anger, and tried throwing his peds under him to trip the ones behind him. He could see Optimus, his favorite of his brothers, advancing to the well of Allsparks. He had said that this was his duty, to allow cybertron to grow and become a true place of homage for their kind. Glacies did not wish to accept it, and if the others weren't holding onto him, he would have run up to his brother and stopped him.

"Optimus!" he called, straining against the other Prime's arms. He turned on them, Onyx Prime and Megatronus, giving them both a look of pure spite, "Let me go."

"No, youngling." Megatronus rumbled, "this is not your duty."

"I don't care. I don't want **my brother** to die."

"He is our brother too."

Glacies looked ahead of him once more. Optimus had disappeared, having jumped into the Well of Allsparks. Sparks of every color and size jumped into the sky like a fireworks display. Hot energon tears streamed down his face. He would never see his brother again. Anger flooded through his body with his sadness. His tears turning from normal energon, to pure ice dropping from his face. Creating blue marks under his yellow optics.

Onyx and Megatronus shared a look when they felt their younger brother begin to cool down and freeze. Much colder than most could bear, and they even had to let go of him as he sank to his knees. Below him, ice formed on the surface of Cybertron's metal. The two, not knowing what to do, stepped back. Turning to face the other Primes, with looks that said that they hopped that the others would help.

Alpha Trion approached the youngling, "Glacies. You need to calm down, Optimus knew what he was doing."

As the Prime put out his hand to Glacies, who snapped, standing up with so much force that alpha jumped back. He put out his servos, a wall of ice separating him from the others. Walking away with a flurry of ice behind him, he separated himself from the other Primes. He needed to be alone. And alone is what he got. And as time went on, to the bots who were created only knew him as a small part of the Unicron wars. A footnote in the history of Cybertronians. So very little was known of him that they started not sharing who he was.

Then with time, he was promptly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2 - Flurry of Ice: Part 2

It had been a few years since Primus had sent for the Primes to join hm in the Realm of Primes. A place where the Primes could walk together, but apart from the rest of the quickly forming society. While some of them stayed, keeping watch. The others settled with staying behind. Especially Solus Prime, who was still getting over her recent murder (which she knew was prompted by Unicron). Glacies had also joined them, but remained in isolation.

Optimus walked into the Hall of Primes. A tall building in the realm of Primes where each wing of the building was dedicated to each Prime. He walked by Solus Prime's wing, which was full of weapons. He could also smell the smoke of her forge as he passed by. He also passed by his own, and Alpha Trion's. The Iacon Records lead archivist visiting for a bit before returning to cybertron. Next to the now elder mech's wing was Glacies, which was dark and empty.

"Optimus, you returned." Alpha Trion looked up from his data pad.

"Alpha Trion. Where is Glacies?"

"He was so hurt when you walked into the Well of Allsparks. He's been by himself on Luna two for quite some time now." Alpha Trion noted the worried look on the young Prime's face, "But he will be glad to see you."

"I wish there had been another way to do it-"

"Do not say that. you did what you had to do. Glacies just over reacted."

"Can you show me where he is?"

"Of course." Alpha Trion motioned behind him, "I had Vector make me a portal to his icy realm to visit him every once in a while. But how are you going to tell him?"

"I will just tell him the truth."

Not fully satisfied with Optimus's curt answer, he motioned to the Portal behind him. Optimus followed Alpha Trion through the portal. Shivering as an icy wind blew over the surface of the planet. This wind died down as he got closer to what appeared to be the epicenter. A small shack, which was made out of blue ice, with a purple and blue mech in front of it. He was holding a queer instrument in his servos.

Alpha Trion put a servo in front of Optimus, halting him in his advance, "We arrived just in time. Just watch."

Glacies put the strange instrument under his chin with his left servo, and in his right servo he held what looked like a strait stick. As he put the stick to the strings of the instrument, the cold seemed to ebb away. when in reality it was just closing in on the bot. Taking a deep breath, he began to play.

It started slowly, the music coming from the instrument. But then is speed up, getting faster and faster. And with the music, Optimus's spark rose and fell with each stroke Glacies made. He could feel the sadness and the smallest amount of joy radiating from the instrument as the bot played. For the first time, Optimus noticed the blue markings under the bot's optics. Tracing the tears, the Prime had shed when Optimus walked into the Well of Allsparks.

And now he could feel it. With every note the Icy Prime played. And when he stopped, Glacies turned to face him. A small smile was on his lips as he stood up. The instrument at his side as he walked up. Then he ran, opening his arms to give the red Prime a big hug.

"Glacies?"

"Optimus…" the younger Prime paused, "Brother, I thought you had perished."

Optimus was shocked at how much the Prime had grown without his presence. He was just as tall as himself, and just as brawny. And, as he was as a youngling, he was as cold as ice. He looked at his fellow Prime, "It is good to see you again, little brother. But you didn't lose me."

Glacies nodded, before putting the wooden instrument in front of him, with both parts, "Vector Prime brought one, and Solus made it. Vector called it a Violin. Its from another universe, and a distant planet."

"you play well."

"It took me a while. But in your absence, it brought me joy."

"As it should." Alpha Trion put a servo on Optimus's shoulder, "but you need to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Optimus gave Glacies a regretful look, "Glacies, I cannot stay for long."

"what? But you just got here!" Glacies pushed Optimus away from him, "don't tell me you're going to leave!"

After a pause, Glacies braced away even more, "you are leaving, aren't you."

"This is not my place Glacies. I am going to go through the Well of Allsparks once more, and be reborn to walk among the people."

"so, you're leaving me again."

"No. someday I will return. But not for a long time." Optimus tried to advance, but Glacies pushed a wall of cold in his direction, stopping him in his tracks, "Please understand Glacies."

"Understand what? that you come back just to say you're leaving?"

"Glacies. He is not doing this just for fun." Alpha Trion tried to talk some sense into the mech before him, "He is doing this because it is written in the Covenant of Primus. You know how important that is!"

"Yeah, for you!" Glacies turned around, his ped-steps leaving icy ped-shaped ice marks on the ground.

He made an effort to storm away, but Optimus, taking a chance, put his servos on the Prime's shoulders. Like he expected, the areas became warmer. Letting him touch the Prime without his systems going haywire. It was how it always had been. Brining Glacies closer to him, he pulled the ice cold mech into another embrace.

"Glacies", he put a purr into it, trying to comfort the now crying prime, "Please understand. I have to go."

"Brother, I don't want you to go."

"I know." Optimus rubbed some circles into the mechs back, "I know."

"But, at least," Optimus looked at the young Prime in the eyes, blue meeting yellow, "May I walk you to the well this time?"

"Of course, brother. Of course."

From there, the three mechs walked back to the realm of Primes. Prima and the others waiting to say goodbye to Optimus once last time. they all knew the gravity of the situation. However, they were glad that by Vector Prime they could retain some contact with the Prime in the normal world. Prima even Promised the Matrix of Leadership to the Prime as soon as he was ready after his rebirth.

Glacies ducked a look from Prima, who was sure the mech was up to something. Prima closely followed the youngest of the Primes with a steady gaze as they walked to the Chamber that the entrance to the Well of Allsparks. Glacies staying next to Optimus for the entire time.

The light from the Well of Allsparks was the brightest thing that any of them had ever seen. It was just as it had been when Optimus had first walked through it. Sparks exploding all over the place, some even floating over and twirling about them like fireflies. It was breathtaking. Optimus paused at the entrance to the well, letting go of the servo he had grasped for the journey here.

"Glacies. I promise you will see me again." Optimus promised, his other servo coming over his spark.

Glacies nodded, his tears dried and his optics solidified with resolve, "I know you will. Just be careful."

"I will, brother."

Glacies backed up to allow the other Primes to give their goodbyes. He gazed at the Well of Allsparks, rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous, so nervous that if you looked closely enough, you could see his prints on the floor of the Well. but he forced himself to calm down enough that he could feel the warm sparks on his chassis as Optimus walked through the Well.

Taking a deep breath, he got into a kneeling position. Alpha Trion, noticing this, came to the mech's side, "Glacies, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." It was Vector this time. the white and pink mech came up on his other side, "Maybe you need a break. A time of relaxation."

It was then that Glacies saw his window, the other Primes had separated, heading to their wings of the Hall of Primes. Vector knew something was going through his processor when the blue mech tensed. But he didn't expect that happened next.

Glacies abruptly stood up, his violin was in his subspace. His weapons in their own places. He was prepared for this. He started to run to the Well, not looking back until he was just at the very edge. He turned to face the two, thankful ness in his spark for the help they had given him over the years. But, as Optimus said he had felt, Glacies no longer felt at home here or on his moon. He shouted, "Goodbye. I will see you again someday!"

And with that, he nosedived into the Well of Allsparks.

Primus knew that his youngest Prime had gone through the Well of Allsparks when a light blue spark came into his field of vision. As his children thought, he would put all of them in their proper places. The small spark before him fluttered in an almost guilty way as it approached. The pale blue spark that could only belong to Glacies.

In his own celestial form, Primus could hold the small spark to his chest, "Glacies, don't feel guilty. You did just as I thought you would."

The small spark seemed to relax in his grip, as Primus rumbled on, "but I am afraid that you won't remember who you really are for a while. Now, with whom to give you too."

Primus searched for a good set of Cybertronians to trust with his Prime. He knew that much was going to happen soon in the future, and he did not wish for too much bad stuff to happen with his Prime. Going to the polar regions, he found a pair of Cybertronians, A mech named Frostbite, and a femme named Juniper. Both of them were of the middle caseate, and were kind Cybertronians.

Primus smiled, looking down at Glacies, "And until you remember, Glacies. Your name, shall be Icicle. Icicle of Iacon. You are even close to your brother little one."

And with that, Primus let the spark go. With that, a small sparkling of blue and purple coloration was sparked. And his name was Icicle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gentle Snowfall

Icicle was born at the edge of the war. When he first opened his yellow optics, he had been put in a world where his once brother was already an adult. He had been put in a world where his once brother was now known as Orion (Not that he knew as of yet) and his brother was working right across the street from his family. And then, he grew up faster than his creators had expected. Not that they had expected a sparkling in the long run anyways.

Frostbite worked in the Iacon records, organizing the datapads. It was a simple job, but it came with good pay, and he was able to provide for his family. Juniper worked alongside her sparkmate, however, she worked in a different department. However, this dream was turned upside down when Icicle was sparked. An unexpected occurrence, and one that left her at home while she waited for her son to be born.

His birth had been just as unexpected as his birth. The day had been cold, one of the coldest days in Cybertron's recent history. It had even snowed light, fluffy flakes that covered the ground in white. And when he was born, opening his yellow optics for the first time. Most backed away from the feral optics. But Juniper loved her son for who he was, and cuddled the small bot up to her chest. Not noticing the frost appearing from his small body.

As a sparkling, both of them noticed how the youngling always tried to follow his Sire to the Iacon Database. However, he was stopped every time. Accept one time, where he escaped. Being old enough to run and walk, he ran through the vast halls of the building. Only stopping when he was caught by a pair of black servos, and pressed against a red chest.

"I'm sorry!" called a voice, another pair of servos took the youngling, "My son just loves this place-"

"Its alright." Said the kind, smooth voice of the red and blue bot.

"My name is Frostbite. This is Icicle." The other bot introduced, motioning to the small bot in his arms.

"My name is Orion Pax. He certainly is a handsome son."

"thank you."

Icicle opened his optics, reaching out to Orion, "Oppy!"

"Oppy?" Orion questioned.

"He seems to like you, which is confusing. He normally hates other bots." Frostbite held out the youngling, who then grasped for the other bot, "Would you mind holding him, I need to let my sparkmate know I found him."

"Of course." Orion took the small bot, who relaxed in his arms, "take your time."

"thank you." Frostbite nodded, then put his servo up to his audios in a effort to reach his sparkmate through the com's. she had shut herself out of their bond with panic, and trying to pinpoint their son.

Orion noticed just how relaxed the sparkling was in his arms, fascinated by the yellow optics. A rare color that normal meant a feral mech, Legends saying that predicons had this optic color. But this sparkling did not seem feral, but the exact opposite. And yet, the mechling seemed familiar. With that, Frostbite was done, and took his son back in his arms.

With a final note of thanks, Frostbite left the Database. Unknowing, of his son's power. This was not the last time that the small bot would do something that unexpected. The next time something happened, was the first day of his schooling career. He was out of the nurseries, as well as the first few years of private school. But he proved smart enough to go to a better schooling facility, and was able to get into the Elite Guard.

Icicle had grown during this time, almost coming to his sire's chest. Making him one of the tallest in the room of mechlings and femmlings alike. He clutched his sire's servo, not letting go until he had too. When his sire went to go say hello to some adults, and left him among frames of his own age.

Feeling shy, Icicle stayed away from the other mechlings, keeping to himself as he sat down. Pulling a small data pad from his subspace, hoping to get in some more reading. As he reached in, he bumped something not metal in his subspace, but as usual, he ignored it. As he started to read, two large mechlings came over to where he was. All three of them had red optics, once of them being a seeker with long clawed servos.

"Hey, bookworm, what's with the yellow optics?"

Icicle looked up from his datapad, "they are my natural optic color."

"Yeah right, I have never seen that optic color on a bot." He looked at his compatriots behind him, "And look at that color scheme, blue and what's that? Lavender?"

"I rather like these colors, thank you very much." Icicle was suddenly very aware that the other two bots were starting to come up behind him.

"Well, what are you reading, bookworm?"

"Nothing you should be worried about, I'm sure."

That's when he felt something grasp his arms, and he tried to throw them over his head, but they were either too strong, or too heavy for him lift. He was pinned. He was pushed to his knees, but the servos still grasped his arms.

Icicle growled, "Let me go."

"I think not." The mechling in front of him balled his fist, swinging back.

Before anybody else knew it, the temperature dropped. It got cold, and the two holding Icicle by the arms felt their servos get so cold that they had to let go. Icicle was somehow getting so cold, that ice bloomed from under his feet. The other mechling still tried to punch him, but with a wave of his hand, the mechling servo was encased in a wall of ice standing up from the floor.

"What are you?"

Whispered sounded around him, and Icicle felt panic well up in his spark. Everything in his being told him to run. And with a turn on his heels, he did. Icey ped prints were left on the floor behind him, and with his entrance to the outdoors, a flurry of snowflakes fell from the sky. It quickly blanketed the floor with snow, and he was able to get away. The snowflakes got in his optics, causing them to sparkle as energon tears came to the corners. Never stopping until he got around an alleyway corner, and behind an old wooden box.

He put his servos in front of him, looking to see if anything was different. But there was nothing there. Just the same old servos that he had all his life. But, when he concentrated, and put out a single servo, he could cause an ice spike to rise from his palm. Think of something else, and he was able to create a snowflake. Keeping his body temperature cool, he was able to pick up a single snowflake, and look at its detail. It was beautiful.

The sound of peds on the crunchy snow ground caused his spark to hitch, and his systems to freeze. He pressed himself against the box next to him, hoping that his currently low body temperature was enough to keep him hidden from infrared scanners. And that, but keeping still, he could evade the quick sensors of any bot that was approaching. He could hear two gentle voices amoung the falling snow. Then, a louder voice, seemingly calling out to him.

"Well, I wonder who could have caused this." Said the voice with a chuckle. A bot with purple paint, and a long beard suddenly appeared in his vision.

The bot looked down on him with a smile, "Hello, little one. Where are your parents?"

Noticing the youngling's shy nature, the bot slowly backed up. Kneeling down to get to the youngling's level, he looked him strait in the yellow optics, "This is a beautiful snowfall by the way. Did you do this?"

The small bot nodded, slowly coming closer, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alpha Trion." A small bit of recognition shone in the sparklings optics, whether it was true or not, "what is your name?"

"Icicle."

"Well Icicle, I think you should go back to your parents. They will miss you."

"I don't want to go." The sparkling stubbornly said, a small wall of ice forming around his ankles.

"and why not." Alpha sent a quick com to Smokescreen, his body guard of sorts, not to come any closer. He would spook the youngling, and who knows what would happen.

"Because the others don't like me. I'm different. I have yellow optics. I can do these strange things. I will never fit in."

"and why do you need to fit in? may I ask?"

The sparkling stopped, raising a servo to his chin as he thought of an answer. After a few strained seconds, he looked up at the bot, saying, "I'm not sure. I never thought of that before."

"Maybe, instead of trying to be like everyone else, you should try to be **your**self." Alpha Trion became aware of pedsteps coming up behind him, along with the cry of the youngling's name. He finished off with this, "do this, and allow your spark to soar."


	4. Chapter 4 - Icebreaker

It had been many solar cycles since Alpha Trion gave him the wisdom to be himself. And Icicle had taken it to spark. Even going as far as to practice his powers when he was alone. Getting the hang of doing things with ice and snow. It felt good. Like a sneeze. At first it was uncomfortable to wield and use, but then it felt better. And he was able to relax. It was fun, and he really got the hang of it.

It was also around the same time that Gladiator Megatronus was starting to rise through the ranks. Form a simple gladiatorial game player, to the highest of the high. He had heard that the great Megatronus was even going around Iacon. Even in Icicle's little corner of the great city. It was around this time, too, that uprisings started happening left and right, and most thought it unsafe to cross the streets without someone else around to make sure they made it to the other side.

But somehow, Icicle had seen none of it. Not that it would have mattered. With Megatronus rising, his sire had also risen to a position of power. Working high in the ranks of the Iacon database now. His sire even worked with senators of distant planets along with his own. It wasn't uncommon for those from Caminus, or other Cybertronian descendants to be seen dining with his sire. While Icicle was in his room, practicing with his strange powers.

However, one night, he heard a strange voice from down below. A rough, gravelly voice, that splintered into his very core. Icicle did not know why, but something told him to stay very still. And not go downstairs.

"Icicle, come down here. There is someone I want you to meet!" Called his sire.

"Coming, Sire!" Icicle called down, his own voice as clear as the snow, but as sharp as the ice for which he was named.

Limbs shaking, he pulled the blue cloak over his shoulders. Pulling the hood over his optics. Something he did when he wasn't too proud for being different. And his father compony was something to be reckoned with. Then slowly, he descended down the stairs. His father sending soothing, and kind emotions through his very spark. However, his younger sister, named Snowfall, was giving him warnings.

The small, white and red femmeling walked up to him, grasping his large servos, "Be careful, big brother."

Brother, a name that he cherished with ever breath he took, "why should I, sister?"

"One who deceives is spinning the web of your destruction, unless you are careful to not fall in the spider's web."

"always so cryptic." His younger sister was known for given warnings, but never like this.

It was her gift. Just as he had been given the gift of ice and snow, many though she had the gift of prophecy. Either that, or the gift of being able to really read people. Most, even he himself, would normally ignore it when she did this. But her shining silver optics were truly filled with worry, and that was something that he could not ignore. He nodded.

"I will make sure to be careful, little Snowfall."

"Good!" The smile came back to her face.

She sprinted away at her dani's call as Icicle slowly descended down the stairs. His cape billowing out behind him with an invisible wind, falling around his peds as he halted at the end of the stairs. Four bot sat on the couches of his father's home, three enforcers, and one bot whom he had only seen on the Television. A grey mech called Megatron. A mech who had gone to the council a few cycles ago.

The one who had started a war.

From the sound of his voice, he was quite the smooth talker. For everything he said sounded wrong, wanting his father and other mechs to join his rebellion. And yet, it sounded as it should be right.

Icicle put a single servo behind himself, forming a small blade from ice. He came forwards, keeping the hood over his optics, "My name is Icicle, sire, you summoned me?"

"Indeed, Icicle. We are going with this fine mech here, and we are going to help him with the rebellion."

Icicle gave the mech a disgusted look. He also noticed that only two of the mechs were enforcers. The third one was just a slim bot, without a visible face. The slender mech looked at him blankly, not that he could see any emotions in the black faceplate.

"You might. But I will not. This could endanger our family." Icicle stated, his voice becoming as sharp as daggers. He now understood what his sister had warned him about.

"I would advise, boy, that you join us." Megatron turned to him, his blue optics flashing the blood red that symbolized the darkness within him.

Icicle rolled his eyes, "I believe in the freedom to choose. I choose not to."

"I am afraid, that we then leave you no choice." Megatron turned to his associates, "you know what to do."

As they all warmed up their weapons, Icicle threw his cape off of him. Using the shock that he had created, he threw his Icey dagger at the first enforcer, striking him through the spark. Then, before they could recover, he turned and ran. Running for his sister, he brought the youngling to his chest. He knew where to take her. But the other bots had caught up with him, and he felt a burning sensation in his right side.

"Lets go." He whispered to his sister, running as fast as he could with low energon warning creeping up on his as he crashed through the kitchen window.

Falling two stories, he landed on his back. His spinal plating digging into the soft metal below. Getting up as quickly as he could, he started running down the street. Gunfire, and the smell of smoke came to his senses. Driving him to keep running for his, and his sister's life. Everything depended on him. Never stopping until he reached the building that he had always come to. The Iacon Database.

Ripping through the crow of people, he called out for Alpha Trion. The purple mech he remembered form his youth. A mech that could help. Guard his sister, and maybe help him as he healed. Icicle used his icy powers to drive other away, his hood and cape long fallen off.

"Alpha Trion!"

Alpha Trion had been sure he had heard Glacies voice, but when he saw the young Icicle, he knew something was wrong. The mechs back plating was sparking, and his side had a nasty hole in it. He was carrying a smaller femme, his younger sister. But as he looked, it was like the mech was fading. Between two forms. The form of Icicle, the shy youngling that alpha had watched grow up. And a more experienced mech that he knew from you own youth.

The mech purple and blue armor was shifting before his very eyes. The mech even grew slightly taller as he grew closer and closer, shoving the youngling in the mech arms.

"Icicle, what are you doing here?"

Icicle was at a loss for words. Form the energon pouring form his wounds, as well as something on the edge of his processor that he did not understand. The smoke and smell of energon was reminding him of something. He just didn't know what. As he looked to Alpha Trion, he said, "Take…snowfall. She needs to be safe."

Then, falling to his knees, he looked up to the bot before him once more, "Alpha Trion. What's wrong with me…"

And with that, everything turned black.

When he woke up, everything felt different. Accessing his memory banks, he braced himself as memories flooded his systems. Those of Optimus Prime, Alpha Trion, Primus, and the war before the war. As he started to online his optics, and stood, he noticed his armor had changed back to its original state before his rebirth. He felt centered, and confident. But then panic rose up around him.

Alpha Trion and Snowfall were gone. Disappeared. Nowhere around. He sighed; the great archivist will have protected his sister. There was noting to worry about. She would be far away from the war that was now raging around him. Someday, he would go after her. But now was not the time. nor would it be for a long time. He turned when he heard something behind him.

"Icicle! Icicle where are you?" called the voice.

He turned to see the face of his sire and dani. He looked into their eyes, seeing the surprise written on their faces. He gave them a small smirk, "I'm sorry, but Icicle is no more."

"what do you mean?" Frostbite thought the mech before him looked like his son, but too different. Those optics, the way his rounded audios pointed up like Orion's did. The light blue crystal on his forehead grill. He was worried that his son was dead.

"your son is not dead, just transformed. Once I was Icicle." He paused to look away, before he locked onto his sire's optics, "Icicle is no more."

"than if you are not Icicle, who are you?" his dani asked, she slowly walked up to him. Whispering how grown up he looked.

Backing away from his dani, he spoke slowly, "I am Glacies Prime."


	5. Chapter 5 - cybertron to Earth

It was snowing on that part of cybertron. Millions of eons after the war's beginning, it was snowing. Glacies recently pained new markings in the corners of his optics matched the ones from his tear's tens of millions of eons ago. and they glimmered as he controlled the cold temperature around him. It was comfortable, as was the light snow decorating his armor plating. The sound of peds crunching on snow alerted him to another's presence.

"Glacies, there is something you need to see." It was Windbreaker, a messenger that he worked with to keep him up to date on the war. Otherwise, he stayed on the outskirts, waiting for something to happen. He just wasn't sure what.

"what is it?"

"Something from Optimus Prime."

And he was sold. Anything going on that had to do with his once brother, he knew he had to go see. Maybe it was a part of why he remained so detached from the war. But as the snows ceased their falling, he followed the young femme to the current Cybertron autobot base near Polyhelix. One of the last once on Cybertron. But even this small town was ready to pick up and leave. Leaving Glacies Prime to be on his own.

However, reaching the command center, he was met with dignity and respect. The people here knew of Glacies Prime. But stayed away in fear of his icy powers. Something Glacies had been trying to quell for thousands of cycles. This was ignored and he worked his way to where a video was on screen for all of them to view. Glacies Spark stopped in its tracks as he heard his brother's voice through the speakers of the autobot base. He put a servo on his chest, hoping his now rapidly beating spark would calm. He had to get to earth, before it was too late.

Windbreaker lightly tapped his servo, "Are you alright, Sir?"

Glacies nodded, "Yes. I just realized something now. Do you have a small ship that is ready for flight."

"Yes. But none of them have proper warp drives-"

"that would be fine. I could work on that myself." Glacies turned to her, "Are any of them able to be manned by one mech?"

"Only one, A scout ship. But sir, why would you want to take that vessel, if you are to go to earth you would need-"

Glacies interrupted once more, "Windbreaker, thank you for you concern, however, I know what I can and can't do. I will take the scouting vessel."

"Of course, Sir. Let me take you to it."

Her optics and wings dropping, Glacies put a servo on her shoulder, "Its alright. I will remain safe. You should stay here."

"but what if you get hurt. I know that the others don't like you much, but after our time together…"

"I understand."

The vessel itself was simple in design, and it was small. Almost too small for Glacies to fit through the entrance. It had a blue glow from the energon and other chemicals pulsating through the "veins" of the ship. Giving it the ability to become invisible as soon as it hit space. The engines made up the bottom of the ship, making it appear to be an escape pod with the ability to reach upper atmospheres. Created for the sole purpose of going over enemy lines from their own planet. **Not** traveling through the vast reaches of space.

Glacies approached the ship, laying a servo on its side. It was a good ship, It would take him to earth, even if it took a while. He knew that he had to make it to earth. He turned to Windbreaker, the pink femme looking at him with a regretful expression on her face.

He turned, placing his servo on her cheek, "Windbreaker, I will be fine. Thank you for your help."

"Of course," she nodded, shying away as his servo grew cold. And with that, he went into the ship. And she never saw him again.

His journey was long and dangerous, but to fill you with all the details now would fill many, many books. However, it was near the seemingly close war ending. It was then that his small ship slowly made its descent where the signal Optimus Prime was letting out into the world. As his ship went down through the upper atmosphere of the blue and green planet, his optics widened as his ship was hit with a blast.

Turning to look in the back window he installed Steller cycles ago, he could see the view of a large Decepticon warship coming up on his tail. Glacies quickly stood up, leaving the now flailing controls in the front of the ship. Grabbing a large rocket launcher from the side of the ship, he opened the back window as he turned the magnets in his peds to active. Hankering down on his knees as he aimed the launcher at the side of the ship.

Taking a deep breath, he aimed.

And then he fired.

A light show like fireworks, which he had seen on the planet Azorian in a distant galaxy, came from the side of the Decepticon warship. Just enough to slow it down, but not enough for it to stop in its tracks. As Glacies returned to the controls, he realized that it was too late to change his directory. He was plunging fast to the earth's surface. Acting fast, he opened a radio signal by typing into a panel on the side of his ship. Hopefully, other autobots would get this and he could tell them where to get him.

The kids were playing videogames. Ratchet was in the med bay. Arcee and Bulkhead were on patrol. Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and surprisingly, Smokescreen were working on Magnus's ship. Leaving only Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in the main hanger when a signal appeared on the main screen.

Taking a closer look, Optimus realized that it wasn't Autobot, nor Decepticon in origin.

"_What is it, Optimus?"_ Bumblebee beeped from his spot watching the kids.

"I'm not sure. It is a communications signal." Optimus walked up to the screen, "but it seems urgent enough."

The human children stopped their videogames when they heard this. Looking up eagerly at Optimus. Jack stepped forwards, "Hey, Optimus, want me to get the others?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jack." Optimus's rumbled, turning back to the red signal beeping softly at him. He opened up the signal as Jack and the others left the room. Leaving himself and Bumblebee by themselves.

As the signal opened, the first thing they heard was beeps, whirrs, and static. The ship that whoever was there must have been heavily damaged. As well as falling through atmosphere to be getting this amount of static. There was also emergency alarms sounding through the opened com channel. But then, a voice filtered through.

"**finally. I knew someone would get back to me**." Rumbled a deep voice in cybertroinan.

Optimus answered back in the same language, **"My name is Optimus Prime. Who am I talking to."**

There was a pause on the other end, **"that, you do not need to know yet. What you need to know is that I am about to touch down on this dirt ball planet. And I need you to find my coordinates."**

"**alright. But how can we trust you?"**

**"****Lets just say, I know you. and I also know that you're going to come even if you don't trust me, Optimus Prime."** The voice was harsher, and yet softer at the same time. Optimus had a hard time trying to remember, _where had he heard that voice before?_

Optimus sighed, **"alright, what are your coordinates?"**


	6. Chapter 6 - Icefall

The landscape around the place where his ship crash-landed was beautiful. Mountains of green, and waterfalls of pure blue water were things of beauty that he had never seen before. The sun as starting to set, a cascade of colors coming over the sea. It was even more beautiful that the sunsets of his home, Cybertron. Having hacked into the internet of the beings on this planet, he could see that they were resourceful. And, although the species was young, they were slowly advancing.

A cold wind blew through the area, but he did not shiver. His yellow-gold optics glowing brighter as the soft wind blew over his chassis. Looking around, he could see a semi-truck driving off to the west of his position. He quickly scanned it before it went away, taking on its form. Perfect for hiding on this planet. Two tall smokestacks, and wheels on his legs made him feel a little heavier with his Peterbilt 377 alt. mode. but it felt right.

Looking to the remains of his ship, with a simple scan he could tell it was easily fixable. That is, if he was able to get the right materials for the large hole in the hull, and a few wiring issues. The grips on the bottoms of his peds allowed his to easily walk over to his ship, retrieving several items of varying value. Weapons were stored, some other objects were also stored, all in his subspace. But in his servos, he held a large, black box.

And then, he waited. He already knew about the Decepticon and Autobot presence on the planet. Passing over, he could see the life scale model of Darkmount. He could see the destroyed Autobot base, the red mark on what would have been the ground floor was vibrant. He picked up the signals of the Decepticon warship as well. A long time ago, he had also gotten a message sent by Optimus Prime for any autobots available to come to the planet of Dirt. Now it was just a manor of which faction would find him.

Sitting down on one of the grey rocks poking out of the ground, he set the black box beside him. Looking down at his servos, he flexed his arm. Waiting. Waiting for any sign of Cybertronian life. He could see the Nemisis slowly making its way there, but no Decepticon lackeys were coming to check him out. Making him genuinely surprised when he saw the green and blue ground bridge that he heard the Autobots used pop up first. A small smile gracing his lips, he watched as three figures walked out of the portal.

Three other figures followed. The first two being extremely familiar to him. The first was Optimus Prime, who appeared to have gotten a new . He was larger, in both height and girth, but threre was no mistakeing the cerulean optics and red and blue paintjob. Behind him was Ultra Magnus, who was just as well known. His large shoulder pads, and grim expression the norm for the bot. But he was once again surprised when he saw the hammer in his servos.

Three wreckers followed them. The green one, a white and orange/green wrecker (He knew this to be Wheeljack, having heard of him before), and a smaller, door winged bot that was blue and gold. Next to them was a small, blue and pink femme. They all looked at him with an almost defensive look. Picking up the black box beside him, cradling it to his body in his left servo, he approached the six bots. They all pointed their weapons in his direction as he approached, but he put his servo up.

He came up to Optimus, who stood, almost frozen in time as their optics met. He was the first to speak, "**Optimus Prime**."

"**Glacies Prime",** Optimus greeted, once he was out of his stupor.

"Prime?" the blue and yellow bot asked, "I thought Optimus was the only Prime!"

"Me too! How do you know, boss bot?" the green wrecker questioned, prompted from his companion's question.

Even though Glacies did not understand the launguage that the two bots were speacking in. However, he had a good idea of what they would be saying. He raised his grey servo, "**Please, lets not speak now. I can sense the Decepticon Warship on the approach. I would prefer to not bring our introductions forward in the heat of battle.**"

"**I agree**." Optimus motioned to the ground bridge, "**this way, Glacies**."

Glacies followed Optimus through the portal. Ultra Magnus, who walked beside the red and blue prime, kept giving his backwards glances. Clutching the box closer to his chest, he stepped through into a warehouse. The blue and pink femme, a black and yellow bot, as well as the green wrecker immediately walked over to a low catwalk, where five of the indigenous species, known as Humans, stood. Three of them were younglings, the female with black and wild pink hair shot up in excitement as his arrival.

"Woah! He looks cool! Who is he? What's his name?" she would have continued, but was silenced by the green mech.

Glacies made the observation, that the way that the three younger humans were going closer to the bots, each going to a different bot, that they were the charges of the specific Autobot. It was fascinating how they flocked to each bot. But he put all of these thoughts aside, as he was introduced to the bots around him. The one called Arcee was giving him dirty looks. Magnus was giving him likewise looks, but they were more hidden under his stern glare.

Miko, the human girl, was ecstatic as the new bot. He appeared to share some similarities with Optimus. His body shape was reminiscent of Optimus's original body frame. But his middle was more filled out, and there was a gold-yellow collar around his neck. His chest was also smoother, and the colors were different. This Glacies Prime was dark blue, and his secondary color (The undersides of his arms, the undersides of his thighs and a few other parts) were lavender colored. He bared no mark of faction, and his optics were yellow-gold.

There were some bright blue parts, and some glowing blue parts on his body. But the most startling thing on his appearance was his optics. Not just the color, but the marking around each optic. They looked almost like bright blue scratches. One on the corners of each optic. The longest was in the middle of his optics. This mark went down to almost his lips. She found herself gasping as he turned in her direction.

Glacies Prime had a gruff expression, " **I will not harm the humans..**"

"**and how can we be sure of that?"** Arcee demanded, coming up to the blue and lavender Prime, "**you could be a con and we wouldn't know it. Don't think I noticed hte missing faction symbol."**

Glacies put up his servo, "**I Promise, miss Arcee. I am no threat to you."**

She huffed, turning back to her charge. As she walked away, Glacies turned back to Optimus, "**May I speak with you in Private?**"

"**Of course.**" Optimus then proceeded to show him to where his "Office" was. A small, dingy room, but it was large enough for a desk, some Autobot sized chairs, and a shelf with datapads.

Optimus motioned to the chair on the opposite side of the Autobot-sized desk, "**sit**."

Glacies, feeling the command of his elder brother, reluctantly sat down. He looked at him nervously, waiting for the elder Prime to say something. To stop just looking at him, and say something. It was almost painful, and he could feel the cold around him get colder with his nervousness. He looked to Optimus, "**So, are you going to say something?"**

"**Its just been some time Glacies. I did not expect to see you."**

"**Of course not. I….I**" Tears formed in the corners of his optics, It had only hit him now how, in a way, he betrayed his brother by following him.

Optimus, as if sensing something like this, got up, can came by his side. Placeing a servo on his shoulder, "**Glacies, its alright. you can tell me."**

"**I followed you through the well. The other's tried to stop me. But…**"

"**But**."

"**I couln't live without you, brother. You were one of the only ones that truly understood me."** Glacies's voice rose as his anger, among other overwhelming emotions came to the light. The whole room grew cold, small, black clouds rose abouve Glacies, sprinkling snow as he continued, "**without you, the other Primes were beginning to think that I was nothing but a bot with powers. Solus still distrusted me. Megatronus avoided me at all costs. Prima still looked at me with disapprovement in his optics. Even Alpha Trion was starting to think things about me."**

Optimus could only watch as his younger brother began yelling at the top of his lungs. His body grew as cold as Glacies must be. As long as Optimus had known the younger Prime, he knew it was taking everything for the bot to trust him like this. Listening intently, Optimus felt the bond between them, a bond that had been closed for centuries from their separation, was pulsating.

Glacies stopped talking when he felt something warm all around him. Stopping his lament, Glacies finally focused his optics. Optimus had moved quickly, embracing the young bot in a tight hug. Optimus brought up a servo to rub the younger bot's audio fins, which were sensitive to the touch. He purred, leaning into the touch.

"_**Brother.**_" Optimus said, language switching into the language of the Primes, in which no lie could ever be told, "_**I was never angry with you. Surprised, yes. Concerned, yes. But never angry. If you feel you place is by my side. Then you may be with me."**_

"**Really?"**

"_**Yes. but this des not mean that I will treat you different from the rest of the Autobots. And you must prvoe yourself to them. Just as I did."**_

Glacies looked up at him, determination in his optics, "**I shall not fail you."**


	7. Chapter 7 - Icy Walls

As Optimus walked away with the lavander and blue bot, Miko and the rest of the children walked back to the human part of the base. Conversing as they went.

"So, a new Prime." Miko offered, hoping that it would bring up some conversation.

"Yeah, that is quite strange." Jack said, accepting the conversation starter, "He certainly is strange."

"Maybe not strange, just misunderstood. We don't know anything about the mech." Raf pointed out as he sat on the couch, "He could be just like Optimus."

"I don't think so." Miko sat next to the boy, fiddling with a strand of her hair, "there is something _off_ about him. Anybody else feel the shiver down their spine as he walked in."

The two boys nodded their heads. Jack speaking up first, "But he **has** to be a good guy. Or Optimus wouldn't let him in."

"What if he's pretending? He could be a decepticon, and we wouldn't know it. Anybody else see a symbol on the guy?"

"So what, Miko. He could jut be a neutral passing through. LEts watch him before we do anything." though Jack couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, it was rare when Miko outright didn't like anybody.

"We don't know that either Jack!"

"But I thought you liked him, All excited as soon as he walked through the groundbridge."

"Well, I hadn't gotten a good look at him!"

Raf did his best to remain out of the argument between the two teens. He just sat down at the makeshift table, Looking over at them periodically as he got to work on his laptop. When he looked up a third time, it was at just the right moment, as the new bot walked through. And at first, he could see why Miko might distrust him at first sight. The bot had yellow optics, much like the predicon that they had fighting for a while now. Even if they _were_ a slightly different shading.

There was also the chill that cam rumbling through as the mech walked in. Sending shivers down his spine. He hoped, for all of them, that the bots were telling the truth. That there was no need to worry about the new bot. That he was, indeed, a good bot.

Now the rest of the day wasn't as interesting. No Deceptions came to bother the Autobots. And Glacies spent the rest of the day getting settled. Alright, it was more like extensive poking and prodding from Ratchet, then getting english downloaded as a new primary language. After all that, he was allowed to rest in his room. And there he stayed for the rest of the day. Nothing interesting happened until the next morning.

It was still dark outside when Bumblebee went to pick up his charge. It was Saturday, so he also picked up the other two on his way. The sun was up, however, when he and the three humans made it back to base. Miko was filled with anticipation, nerves making her hairs stand up on end. Today she and Bulkhead were going to watch their favorite show together. Then they planed to go dune bashing. But even that wasn't for a couple of hours after she arrived at the Autobot base.

The only other bots up was Ratchet, and Optimus. Ratchet was nowhere to be seen, but the light from the medical bay proved that he was awake. Optimus was also nowhere to be seen. However, the lights were on, and Jack joined Bumblebee and Raf watching cartoons. Miko, having the desire to take a walk to calm her nerves, and surprise her autobot guardian, set off towards the Autobot sleeping quarters.

She jumped when she saw Optimus. He was right outside the door where Glacies had been put, his optics closed, as if he was listening.

"Optimus?"

"Shhh." he put a digit to his lips in a human motion of silence, he motioned for Miko to join him.

Miko looked around, her autobot guardian was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the others, so she walked over to the large red and blue bot. Getting into his outstretched servo, bracing herself as she was brought up to his level. He brought her to his shoulder, where she clung on as he stood to his full height. Looking over to where his gaze was then directed, she got a good shot at the icey mech's room.

She could see him sitting on the far berth, something in his servos. In the middle of his bare room. But then, as he brought the thing in his servos up to his chin, she realized what he held. It was a violin.

Glacies Prime had a violin!

It was blue, with silver strings. And the bow he held in his opposite servos looked like it was made of ice, and was beautiful to look at. But not as beautiful as the music he created as he began to play.

The song started out slow. The melody calm, but still haunting as it seemed to rest directly over her heart itself. But then, it grew faster, his servos moving as if it was a blur. Beauty was pulsating all around her. Her breath taken away as it slowly came to a halt. Then he let out a few more notes. And the song was finished. He brought the bow down, his yellow optics opening from their close as he played. He looked pleased, for the first time, she could tell he was happy.

Breaking from his rest, Miko was surprised when he played again. This time a happier and faster tune. Moving even faster than he had with the first song. Optimus then began walking away, with her in servo. She looked up to him, "you never told me he was a musician."

"Indeed. The best musician that ever came to be on cybertron. Which is why I am glad that you are here."

"Really?" Miko questioned, looking up to Optimus, "Why?"

Optimus sighed, "Because Glacies has been on his own for a long time. As long as I have known him, he never really took the time to get to know others of our kind. Not that we had many that could relate to him. But you."

Optimus looked down to Miko, looking her dead in the eyes, his optics filled with hope, "I think that, with you also enjoying music as much as he, that you two would get along well together. That is, I would like it very much if you two got to know eachother."


	8. Chapter 8 - Melting Snows

Chapter 8 – Melting Snow

Glacies wasn't sure what to think about this. Miko, the female human who had at first been, well cold, to him, was now asking him to join her with the other humans in the common area. He wasn't sure how to react. This was a first on his part. Part of him wished to stay in his room. Play some more music, and hopefully avoid contact with the humans and other Autobots. However, this was not the case, and he was almost forced into joining the human female.

It also didn't help that Optimus was encouraging him from the other side of the bond.

Walking into the common room, he could see the humans on what appeared to be a hastily made stage of cardboard. The human girl held a musical instrument, one he recognised from Alpha Trion's journeys. It was a Gitar, with bronze strings along its length. The paintjob black, sleek in design.

The other humans were out of sight, Raf on his computer. Jack nowhere to be seen. Causing Glacies to become confused, they were normally so near. Always staying together. And yet, nobody else was near the small girl. Even her guardian was absent. (when looking around once more he was hidden around the corner) Glacies kneeled down, when the girl put her hand in the air. A small pink pic between her fingers. And then she played.

After a few tense notes, he recognised the song. The exact same one he had been playing a few hours earlier. A tear came to his right optic as he listened to the song being played near perfectly, and kneeling down so he could get a better look. She was concentrating hard, but hitting just the right notes. When she was finished, she looked up at him.

"I heard you playing it. Good song!"

"Thank you..." Glacies was speechless, he wasn't sure exactly what to say, "You did a good job."

Miko nodded, but exclaimed in alarm as she watched the great blue and lilac bot fall down further, placing a servo over his spark. Alarms on the side of his helm were warning him that the temperature was too warm for him. His spark pounding, he quickly tapped into his powers, the room growing colder as he tried to keep himself from overheating.

The human girl shivered as the cold wave blasted over her, but all she could see was the panic in his yellow optics. She stepped forwards.

"Glacies, are you alright?"

Glacies was surprised by worry in her organic eyes, he slightly studded, "Sorry for worrying you. You planet is just warmer than what I am used to."

Those eyes, he never noticed how beautiful human eyes were. The swirling colors, greys and ambers in her eyes. He couldn't help but stare for a moment. Allowing himself to let down part of his gaurd just to stare. Letting down the frozen walls around his spark to let her organic eyes capture his imagination. And just how much he wanted to play for her. Show off his skills. Show her the world that he saw.

This train of thought was halted when the orange and white form of Ratchet barrelled in front of him. A tingling feeling letting him know that he was being scanned. He put his servos in front of him, hopeing to push the medic away.

"Ratchet, I'm fine."

Ratchet shook his head, "I'll be the judge of that."

Glacies looked away, to his disdain, it was right into the watchful optics of Optimus. His elder brother's teasing voice echoing through their bond. Glacies put a cold feeling Optimus's way. Almost laughing when the whole mech seemed to shiver. Optimus gave him a stern glare as the blue mech was led away. But it changed into more laughter and teasing from his side of the bond.

As Glacies walked in the direction Ratchet was ushering him, an alarm sounded. A dark skinned man wearing a black suit. Optimus provided the name "Agent Fowler '' through the bond, and walked into the room.

"Prime!" he shouted.

Both Optimus and Glacies turned.

Fowler cocked an eyebrow, "Optimus whos this?"

Optimus glanced at Glacies, who could almost feel his brother's eye roll, something that the larger mech did not do often. But Optimus returned his focus to the small human, "Agent Fowler, this is Glacie Prime. He is helping us with the autobot cause."

"MMMMhmmm." the man hummed, turning to the blue and lavender bot, "As long as you don't make any trouble, hes good with me."

"What did you want to tell us?" Optimus asked.

"There's a con attacking a small military installation a few miles from here. They had requested you come down and help them."

"Of course." Optimus turned to the now gathered Autobots."Arcee, Bulkhead and Glacies, you will accompany me to the site."

As Glacies was about to transform, Ratchet pulled the the larger bot back, "ep, ep, ep, he is not fit for battle just yet. I need to give him a full diagnostic."

"Ratchet, I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I just didn't pay attention to the heat levels. I am fine now."

"A bot who can't take the heat? Isn't' that counter productive?" Bulkhead came forwards, Miko running up to him.

"For a bot with my powers, it is necessary. And I prefer the cold, really." Glacies manifested a large snowflake in the palm of his servo, holding it there as he had taught himself a long time ago, "but the heat, not so much. And for a base in the middle of the desert, it really doesn't help."

"So thats why you left ice prints on the floor?" Raf asked, a curious look on his face.

Glacies nodded, before looking at Rachet, "I have suffered worse than getting too hot. Let me go. I'll be fine."

Ratchet shook his head, "Nope, not letting you out this easy."

Ratchet ushered him over to the medical bay, and onto a berth. While going, Glacies could see Optimus shrug his shoulders, and could hear the transformation sequence of the Autobots going with him. With that, he subjected himself to the medic, and waited for his brother to return. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Chilling Reminders

Chapter 9 – Chilling Reminders

When Optimus returned, Glacies was nowhere in sight. Ratchet had given him a clean bill of health, despite having seen the frost buildup, and the larger cooling system in the younger mech. Even so, he wanted to give him medical checkups even more often than Optimus himself, once a week. He could tell that Glacies was hopeing the bot would lighten up. Optimus himself once thought that way, when he became a Prime and Ratchet found out.

But he was glad that his younger brother was there. Ever since Megatronus ended Solus's life in this realm, he had been destroyed. Leaving him after he finally made his way to that realm, that didn't help. But at least, their bond hann't been destroyed in the process. Maybe it was because, in reality, Glacies was still a really young mech.

He found him in the rec room. This time, his attention was on Raf. Raf was explaining some things about earth.

"I really like the sound of this Arctic you speak of. Sounds beautiful."

"Yeah, but its too cold for us humans to go there unprotected. Or Autobots for that matter, Optimus and Arcee almost died."

"What happened?"

"Scraplets got into the base and shut down the groundbridge. We got there just in time though."

"Good." Glacies looked down at the boy, "But even so, it still sounds beautiful. Snow all year round? Cold temperatures. While Optimus cannot go there for a long time, I could go there and never worry about heat!"

"It does sound like you would thrive there." Raf closed his laptop, turning to Glacies, "Is there snow on cybertron."

"It did, but such instances were rare." Bumblebee beeped, walking up to them, "It was also a slight shade of blue. It was as beautiful and unique as the snowflakes here."

"Wish I could see it." Raf wishfully looked up at them.

Glacies got an idea. Putting up his servos, he concentrated. Freezing water molecules around him and putting them into his servo, a ball of snow appeared. Adjusting the color, without energon so that Raf could survive said snow, he lowered his palms.

"It looked a bit like this. I would add a bit of energon so you could see the real thing, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Its beautiful!"

Raf laughed as Glacies placed the pile of snow down beside the boy. The pile was as big was the boy himself, and he tentatively touched it. As nothing happened, he dove in. Using his hands to create a snowball. Glacies smiled warmly, it reminded him of Snowfall. Tears welled up behind his optics, however, none made it out. He kept them in, and instead, pulled at his power once more, and snowflakes like the ones he had just created began to fall from the ceiling above. The small flakes slowly descending from what appeared to be nowhere, to the delight of the human child.

Jack, who had been close by, heard Raf's laughter, and came to investigate. He was surprised to see the snowfall, and even more surprised when he saw Glacies's chassis rumble in silent laughter with the young boy. He couldn't help but join in, running up to the large pile of snow (With the constant snowfall, it had grown double in size) and threw a snowball in his direction. This was when he noticed the blueish tint.

"Its cybertronian snow!" Raf called out, throwing a snowball in his direction. It his JAck square in the chest. That was when he noticed another anomaly. A. it wasn't cold. And B, it instantly dried after having contact with his body. Then he ignored it all for the fact that there was snow in the building. A child-like love of snow was something they all shared, and to not partake in it would be a waste of snow.

They played for several hours, even Miko joining in with a carrot, and some black rocks. Where she got the rocks would be unanswered, but they were able to make a handsome snowman. From there, another snowball fight ensued. They stopped when they were simply too tired to carry on. With that, the snow disappeared. As (non)mysteriously it disappeared

Glacies looked up from the kids, once again meeting Optimus's optics, which were brighter from the joy. His own joy, and the joy flowing through their open bond. Glacies stood straiter, turning to the kids, "Im glad you had fun."

"DUDE, that power is AWESOME!" Miko shouted, Glacies was surprised that his auidos didn't short out from the pitch of her scream.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Raf asked, large brown eyes looking up at the mech.

"Of course."

Ratchet, who had also wandered over to see what was going on, whispered to Optimus, "The kids grew on him quite quickly. Didn't they."

"Of course. They grew on us as fast as that, didn't they?"

"Yeah, like space barnacles on a cargo cruiser. Now, with the noise gone I'm gonna work on something." With that, he simply turned and walked away. But if you saw him, Optimus, or anyone who had witnessed the icy walls of Glacies prime melt,in place of any frown or stoic expression there was something else. A smile.

When it was time for recharge, Glacies wasn't too excited. Yes he was tired. Yes, he wanted to snuggle down and get comfortable, but the idea of sleep wasn't, in his opinion, the best option. It wasn't the bathroom provided. It was connected to Optimus's bathroom by a door, as well as hif office by another door. It was dark blue in color, with a personal desk and comfortable berth.

It was the dreams.

And tonight it was just another nightmare.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

It started out just fine. He was back on cybertron. There was a cold wind from the north, and the clouds above were announcing their presence. The white-ish blue clouds were slowly coming together above him. There was a snowdrift a few feet from the last snowfall. He was surprised it was snowing so frequently, but there was gladness to this. He loved snow.

Glacies didn't realize that there was a dark figure looking up behind him. Then he felt something poke his armor. Turning on his heel, it was Solus Prime. Her optics were bright, tinged pink.

"Are you alright Solus?" he asked.

"Yeah." she could only stay silent for a second, "MEgatronus Proposed! We're gonna be sparkmates!"

Glacies was excited now, his optics brightening as they grew large, "Thats amazing!"

"Im so excited!"

The the world around him turned dark as a blade appeared. Sprouting from her chest as energon dripped down the tip of the blade. The blade was as clear as ice. Only a few bots, including himself, knew how to wield an ice blade. Solus was on the ground before Glacies could reach her, despite them being up, he was only met with a dark figure. Red optics blazing in his direction.

But the figure dissapeared before Glacies could do a thing. In a panicked state, he yelled, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Grasping Solus's servo, he looked down at her fading optics, "It's going to be ok Solus. They're gonna be here soon. We're gonna get you fixed up for your sparking ceremony."

Solus could only stare blankly, before saying, "Oh Glacies, it's going to be alright. I'll see you, and Megatronus again. Someday." and with that, her optics went dark.

Ironically, Megatornus was the first one there. Glacies stood back. While all the Primes were brethren, only a few were true blood brothers. Like Prima and Optimus. Or Glacies and himself. Primus himself declared that Megatronus and Solus could be together. Or any other of the Primes for that manner. Or another bot. To get the newest generations of cybertronians started once again, and form a new generation of Primes. But with Solus dieing, she would never live to see that happen.

"What happened?" Megatronus growled.

"I don't know! Somebot came up behind her, and then she was on the ground. He was too fast!" Glacies voice, while normal either icey as icicles or as soft as freshly fallen snow, was now full of panic and sorrow. Tears were falling from his eyes. Tears that would someday be painted on.

"Get away!" Megatronus lashed out in his anger. And he wouldn't be the first. Prima would also be against the young Prime. Leaving him with only Alpha Trion, and at times, Onyx Prime or Micronus.

The next time he was with all the Primes, something about Liege Maximo seemed off. And in an instant, he was right in front of him. But behind Liege Maximo was something evil. He was lifted by his gold collar against a wall. Then he wasn't. Looking up, there was something there. Something that froze him to his very spark.

Unicron. There. Right in front of him.

Then everything he loved was simultaneously killed and broken in front of him. Optimus, his violin, the human children, Snowfall. Shown to him, one by one. Their screams echoed through his very spark, making him scream for this to stop. But it didn't, he was stuck. Stuck in his own mind.

There was nobody that could save him.

**End Dream Sequence**


	10. Chapter 10 - Showdrifts

Chapter 10 – Snowdrifts

First it was only a cold shiver down his spine. Then something cold struck Optimus right in the spark chamber. Waking up from his peaceful recharge, he could feel terror from the younger Prime. Terror so pure that even the Matrix of Leadership was acting up in its presence. Optimus quickly made his way to Glacies room door, finding that it was locked. Good thing the Prime had the other codes, or he would have never gotten in.

The room was as white as snow. Icicles hung from the ceiling. Snowdrifts were in every corner of the room. Optimus had to keep a servo on the wall, or on Glacies's desk in an effort not to fall from the slippery ice surrounding the berth that his brother was sleeping on.

Glacies was curled up into a ball. Shivering, and he could hear the Prime cry out in terror, or was it in pain. Optimus could feel that it was a bit of both. Slowly making his way to the Prime's berth, he sat down at first. Placing a servo on his back, rubbing small circles and pushing love, affection, and calmness through the bond. "Come on brother, its alright."

"STOP! STOP SHOWING ME THIS!" the younger Prime suddenly screamed, only terror coming through the bond.

Optimus lay down next to Glacies, bringing him closer to his spark, "come on Glacies, I am right here." but the young mech was so frightened, that a small layer of ice was forming on his armor, and Optimus had to turn up his own heat so that he could stand being next to the younger prime. But whenever Optimus touched, the armor would warm up, even if only for a moment.

But the young prime only screamed more in terror.

Ratchet burst into the room. Looking down at Optimus, who was still trying to calm the younger Prime down, to Glacies. He was glad he was a medic at that moment, his peds shifted with spike on the bottom, giving him traction on the icy ground to get to Glacies.

"He did all this?" Ratchet asked, observing the snow that had once again started to fall, large flakes that fell quickly.

Optimus nodded, awensering, "Yes. but he is in a nightmare, and I can't calm him down."

Ratchet noted the fear in Optimus's voice as well, coming up to them. But there was something off about this picture, "how do you know its a nightmare, except for the screaming."

"We are brothers." was the only words that Optimus spoke.

Ratchet's optics widened in surprise, but as another yell echoed through the room from the other Prime, he had a realization. It would have to wait, as much as he wanted to ask questions. Ratchet scanned Glacies, finding that his spark was fluttering quickly. Not so much that it would endanger him, but if it got any faster, it would be an emergency. And the mech was so cold. There was steam rising off himself and Optimus (Optimus even more so trying to keep his heat up), but Glacies was as cold, if not colder than the room around him.

"Have you tried going into the dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen this kind of thing before. But the only way that they were able to calm them down was by going to recharge themselves, but reaching out through the bond, creating a bond dream. Maybe that way, you could reach Glacies." Ratchet then shook his head, getting the ancient memories out of his mind.

Optimus nodded, "No, I did not think that was possible."

"I will keep watch, in case something happens." Ratchet then pulled a thermal blanket out of his subspace, placing if over the red and blue prime, "Don't need you freezing."

Optimus nodded, before closing his optics, and delving into the bond. He had to get to his brother. He had to.

**Dream Realm**

Optimus found Glacies quickly. The blue and purple prime was on his knees, a battlefield filled with dead autobots, decepticons, and humans alike was in front of him. Out in the distance, there was also a dark figure. Optimus recognized it as Unicron. But what would unicron want with his dreams? He couldn't think on it now, rushing to Glacies's side.

Lifting the mech closer to him, "Glacies. I'm here, it's alright."

"Optimus?" Glacies wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, "You came back?"

"Of course I did. I would never leave you." Optimus lifted up the mech. While Glacies was around Optimus's height and weight, lifting many heavy objects as an archivist, as well as Glacies himself before becoming Orion, lifting his fellow Prime was easy. And with that, he started walking away.

As they walked, he couldn't help but look around him as the darkness faded away. The sky above clearing to a crystal blue. It was absolutely beautiful. There were stars shining down from above. He noticed that they were suddenly in Iacon, near where he once worked as an archivist. Stopping when a small, familiar sparkling walked by. Holding his mech creator's servo.

"Excited, Icicle?" the mech asked.

"Yeah!" the small mech then turned in Optimus's direction, looking him up and down. Separating from his sire, he ran over to the larger bot.

Optimus set Glacies down gently, the mech's optics offline. He kneeled down before the sparkling, "You."

"Orion!" the sparkling cried, giving him a hug.

Optimus glanced from Icicle to Glacies, "So you were right under my nose the whole time. My sneaky younger brother."

Glacies was 'awake' now, looking at him, "Yeah, I didn't realize it either. Until I saw your armor, just like Orion's."

The sparkling faded away, and Optimus stood up. Helping Glacies to his feet, "Are you better, brother?"

Glacies nodded, "Thank you. I don't think I could have gotten out of that myself. But it worries me. I felt...him"

"I understand. Do you want me to leave now?"

Glacies ran up to him, giving him a warm hug, "Not quite yet. There is someone I want you to meet."

**Dream Realm ends - for now**

Megatron woke from his own dream, but Unicron had shown him what was going to happen. Ever since putting the dark energon in his spark, he had felt the titan's reawakening. However, he hadn't worried too much about it, as it could take thousands of years for said titan to reawake. However, with it growing closer, his worry had grown more. Not that he cared about the planet he stood on that much, as long as he had cybertron to rule he felt fine.

But the idea of the chaos bringer coming back to life would be even more catastrophic. After destroying and consuming earth, he would come back to cybertron. But the only way to defeat Unicron would be with a Prime by his side. Specifically, Optimus Prime, as he was the last Prime in existence. And with that, careful decisions would have to be made.

"Lord Megatron." a feminie voice sounded from behind the command center, "what worries you so?"

He turned to face a scarlet and white femme. Her optics, while she had once tried to change them to red, but they stubbornly stayed bright yellow. With a gold tinge to them. It made her look even more wild, much like the prediction that they kept. She walked up to him, looking out the window.

"Ahh, Frostbite. It is good to see you back to functioning order." Megatron did his best to complement her, if it were not for Starscream, she would be his second in command, "but my worry should not be any of your concern."

"Being my commander, your worry is my concern." she said, doorwings raising up to a V position on her back, "Is it Unicron?"

Megatron stepped back in shock, "And how would you know of this?"

"You have dark energon in your spark, and unicron is the center of this planet by my deduction." she said, but her optics betrayed that she wasn not telling him the whole truth.

"Tell me, was it your deduction, or something else?"

The femme sighed, comeing closer to Megatron, "If you must know, it is because I dremnt it. And you have just confirmed it. You know we would need Optimus Prime. He is the only one who could defeat Unicron."

"Indeed he is."

Frostbite returned her gaze to the window. If this was correct, then why did her spark feel so strange. She wished her brother was here. The blue mech always knew how to cheer her up, but she hadn't seen him in a long time. Maybe he was dead, or almost dead. Maybe he was an Autobot, and that was why she never saw him. It was indeed, Megatron's promise to spare him if they ever found him.

She leaned against the window, whispering to herself "I miss you, Icicle."


End file.
